Entre Pierrot e Colombina
by Noah Black
Summary: Há um sentimento que atormenta a Sirius Black: o desejo. Porém, esse desejo não é como os desejos que ele já sentiu em sua vida, mas um desejo que encadeia tantos outros sentimentos que podem corromper uma alma e acabar com uma amizade que vem durando lon
1. Carne Estranha em Carnes Erradas

Capítulo 1º - Carne Estranha em Carnes Erradas.

_ "No acaso da rua o acaso da rapariga loira.  
Mas não, não é aquela._

_A outra era noutra rua, noutra cidade, e eu era outro."_

_(Álvaros Campo, "Acaso") _

Os lábios a escorregarem pela pele alva e opaca do pescoço, sugando a vitalidade já quente da moça em seus braços. Rastros ruborizados revelando a voracidade da necessidade singular dele. A sua carne desejando. A sua cabeça enlouquecendo.

Mãos a rastejarem pelo miúdo corpo feminino. Por ora, unhas a riscarem a delicada cútis. E, por outra, os dedos se fechando ao redor dos braços finos, aumentando o contato já mínimo entre os dois.

Ela tentava não se contorcer, porém, os espasmos já eram involuntários. Cravava as garras manchadas de vermelho sobre os músculos da coxa dele, enquanto as mãos grandes e calejadas percorriam seu corpo. Ele sabia aonde ir, como ir e no que aquilo tudo resultaria.

Os cabelos louros às vezes entre suas mãos. Não, não pensava em quem ali estava. Tinha na cabeça uma única imagem presa. Muito singular, ainda.

A respiração estava descontrolada, mas não era o desejo que ascendia em suas veias. E sim a raiva. O coração batia apertado, trazendo desconforto ao peito. Não queria mechas louras a enroscarem em seus braços. Não queria olhos azuis a cerrarem as pálpebras entre os gemidos. Não queria ela – mas era o que tinha.

Os seios a roçarem em seu peito nu enquanto saciava a cobiça daquela boca. Não desta deitada sob seu peso, _daquela_ . Aquela boca sempre coberta por um batom bege, dando mais formas aos lábios rosados. _Aquela_ que lhe atiçava os mais pervertidos sentidos e que fervia o seu corpo. _Aquela_; não esta.

As sucções pelo colo, branco, diferente. As mãos pelas coxas, firmes, estranhas. A intimidade descoberta pela curiosidade; os gemidos surdos alternados pelos soluços e a mordida no lábio inferior.

O auge dela.

A cabeça inclinada para trás. Dedos a se fecharem sobre o lençol branco. Braços estendidos pela largura da cama. Seu quadril encaixado com o dele.

Ele de joelhos, entocando com veemência. Queria _aquela_ outra que não teria. O fruto proibido no paraíso, que instigava sua sede enquanto andava frente aos seus olhos. Era a vontade insana que o fazia agir desta forma. Não importava quem e tampouco quantas, pois nunca seria saciado. Sua sede exigia um único tipo de água; uma única boca.

Queria tê-la para si – e somente para si. Envolvê-la entre seus braços, dá-lhes abraços. Sugar seu pescoço, deixar-lhe marcas do desejo que já não cabia mais em seus corpo.

O suor escorria pelo tórax dele, caindo sobre o peito ofegante dela.

- Sirius!

Um gemido pronunciado, agudo, seco, rouco. Mas ele queria mais. Tinha de exalar aquele ensejo esfaimado já tatuado em sua pele.

A vontade animalesca dele era praticamente histórica – e demoníaca. Os olhos estavam presos no ponto oscilante entre a realidade e o devaneio. Os seus momentos sonoros de prazer eram abafados e quase inaudíveis.

_Aquela_ outra era o ponto máximo de uma amizade verdadeira. _Ela_ traçava entre ele e o outro as fragilidades e traições humanas que não deveriam existir. Traía-a ali, com aquela garota, mesmo não sendo ela quem queria. _Ela_ era a personificação de suas dores de cabeça e o único meio de não agir impulsivamente.

Mas a doçura e a simpatia que tinha; os seus amigos e os agrados que a todos fazia...Tudo lhe fervia a razão. Tudo transbordava por seus olhos, carentes daquela pele fresca e intocável.

- Sirius!

A voz soara dolorida, entretanto, pouco lhe importava. A sua freqüência só tenderia a aumentar enquanto não se sentisse completamente isento daquela ânsia desumana de atacar a garota morena.

A beleza angelical da altruísta fazia-lhe nervoso. Jamais a tocaria. Nunca a beijaria. Mas seu amigo sim... Um dia a teria, um dia fariam um filho. Um dia cairiam sobre lençóis de puro linho e amarrotá-lo-iam como demonstração física do prazer mútuo. _Ela_ sentira em seu ventre sensações desconhecidas proporcionadas pelo sentimentalismo romântico de seu amigo. E ele, ali, estava sendo realista.

Ela arqueava-se enquanto todos aqueles pensamentos o desnorteavam. As mãos femininas presas em seus braços e os olhos azuis o fitando. Riscos aguados cortavam-lhe o rosto e alguns soluços tornaram-se mais audíveis.

- SIRIUS!

Não era prazer e tampouco gemido. Era súplica à dor. Mas a ele não importava.

_Ela_ não sentiria dor._ Ela_ não teria desgostos. Se _ela_ queria um ser deprimentemente romanesco, _ela_ teria – mas não seria ele. Não o podia ser porque não sabia o que era. Não a amava; deseja-a com todo o desconforto que a imagem dos dois juntos lhe proporcionava.

Porém, odiava-a. Os momentos juntos que nunca teriam. A felicidade que lhe era roubada a sua frente. A fidelidade...

Os cabelos louros sobre o lençol falavam sobre dor e usurpação, só que o que seria aquilo quando o mais malévolo dos sentimentos explodia dentro de si, contrastando com aquele outro que não conseguia distinguir?!

Entocava com força e os lábios sempre ríspidos. Os olhos – mais acinzentados que azuis – seriam capazes de fazê-la borbulhar.

Raiva é calor.

Calor é obsessão.

Obsessão é...

- PÁRA, SIRIUS!!!

Suplicava, temerosa, debaixo dele. Ele ouvia-lhe?! Sim, mas não a via. Não era loura, mas sim morena – de longas madeixas cacheadas, que se esparramavam pelo lençol ali, à frente dele, brilhantes. Cor marrom, sedosas, cheirando a luxúria. Descabeladas, mostrando o prazer que ele lhe proporcionava – e somente ele poderia dar.

Mas, _ela_ , ele não teria. Seria sempre aquele outro, seu amigo, a admirar os cabelos esparramarem sem manchar o tecido nobre numa noite alucinante.

Violência para com um corpo – que ele não via.

Um choro escapou. Ela libertou-se dele e sentou-se sobre os lençóis amarrotados. Olhava-o de uma forma assustada e confusa.

- VOCÊ ENLOUQUECEU, SIRIUS?!

A voz não era angelical, não era erudita e tampouco amena. Estava aflita, nervosa, repleta de medo.

O corpo masculino caiu sobre a cama. Virou-o para encarar o teto. Respirou fundo e levou as mãos até o rosto. Passou-as por ele todo e as deslizou pelos fios de cabelo negros.

O peito nu fora tocado por uma das mãos. Do lado do coração, massageando a região, enquanto a outra mão lhe apertava a testa.

- Desculpe, Francine.

- Francine?!

A decepção dela era tão clara quanto os seus olhos azuis – vermelhos devido ao choro.

Ele virou o rosto para observá-la melhor. A pouca luz existente no recinto bruxuleava e ele não via com clareza. Via uma loura com os dedos encravados entre o tecido que cobria a cama, segurando com força uma coberta ante ao tronco, mas, por outras vezes, lhe parecia morena; castanha.

As formas eram perfeitas com as medidas que ele gostava, porém, entre uma piscada e outra, desenhavam um violão, sem seios fartos e quadris estreitos.

Ela riu em deboche.

- Francine?!

Ele pousou os olhos novamente no teto, e gargalhou demoníaco. A cabeça pendia para trás e a boca se abriu. O som saiu, ecoando por todo o recinto.

- Você está apaixonado pela francesinha, Sirius Black?!

A ironia da voz presa ao escárnio dos olhos azuis da loura.

Ela deslizou até a borda da cama e ali se sentou. Havia uma estranha lepidez em seus dizeres.

Ele riu mais alto.

A risada rouca, grossa, galante, posta a preencher todo o quarto mais uma vez. As mãos dela tentadas a deslizarem novamente pelo corpo do moreno.

O corpo de Hogwarts.

- Não seja tola, Morgan. – Ele sentou na cama, encarando a garota. – Paixão é para os fracos – as mãos másculas voltaram a tocá-la -, e _você _ é fraca perto de mim.

Um beijo voltou a preencher a boca da loura.

As mãos voltaram a percorrer as extensões dos braços, pernas, cabelos. Rastros vermelhos e desejosos voltaram a lhe marcar a pele feito brasa. A cabeleira loura voltou a se enroscar entre seus dedos, trazendo dor prazerosa.

A língua percorrendo o pescoço, colo, seios. Mãos descendo pelas costas, mãos subindo pelas coxas.

Um soluço surdo.

O tronco do moreno sobre o dela, roçando, friccionando, exigindo mais contato físico.

Que o amigo ficasse com _ela_ então! Que ele tivesse uma única mulher! Que ele deixasse todas as outras para ele; para que todas elas ficassem cada vez mais desesperadas pelo prazer vicioso que somente ele sabia proporcionar.

Elas querendo o prazer dele enquanto ele desejasse o bel-prazer.

Corpos suados, colados um no outro. Ora a boca sobre o pescoço, em outra, os dentes, marcando a pele sensível em roxos. Se pudesse, teria um pedaço para si para provar aquela noite diante dos olhos castanhos prateados da morena.

Não precisava _dela_. Tinha todas elas. As_outras_. Nunca _ela_.

O desconforto voltara. As entranhas laçavam-se uma nas outras, bloqueando sua sanidade – tornando-o mais impulsivo.

Não. Se tinha que ter todas, seriam _todas_. E _ela_ seria dele. _Tinha de ser_.

Machucados já não atrapalhavam a jovem loura presa entre a cama e seu corpo. Ela delirava debaixo dele, contorcendo-se e se agarrando mais nele. As mãos de unhas grandes riscando as costas do moreno, e a voz fraca pedindo por mais.

Ele enlouqueceria – caso já não estivesse assim.

Era loura, porém fazia-se morena. Era inglesa, mas exalava à francesa.

Abriu os olhos já a se crucificar por esquecer do horário. Respirou fundo com o nariz metido entre o travesseiro e sentiu um cheiro diferente. Não cheirava a suor ou orgias de descontentamentos; apenas a travesseiro.

O lençol estava menos amassado do que se lembrava e a cama não era mais espaçosa. Em um movimento mínimo, apenas girou a cabeça para o lado e tentou observar melhor o que se passava ali. Porém, os olhos pareciam alérgicos à luz.

Virou-se para o outro lado, para a porção escura do recinto que seu subconsciente conhecia. Estendeu a mão pela cama e tudo o que encontrou foi o término da cama. Tentou abrir os olhos mais uma vez com êxito e percebeu que realmente o local já não era mais o mesmo.

Não tinha ali, ao seu lado, a languidez de uma loura de corpo formoso. Respirou aliviado. Ela era bonita, mas ainda não era a beleza que procurava.

- Chegou tarde ontem à noite, Pads.

O sorriso satisfatório brotou-lhe nos lábios.

- O serviço é completo, caro Prongs.

Uma almofada lhe atingiu a cabeça, mas não se importou. Procurou o corpo maltratado de um outro amigo; a responsabilidade que o grupo não conseguia ter em sua essência.

- Suas olheiras estão horríveis, Padfoot.

Leões arranharam seu interior quando ouviu o licantropo se pronunciar.

- São as conseqüências dos atos que elas procuram.

Remus pareceu não gostar do comentário. Mas ele, Sirius Black, gostou e muito – principalmente quando o amigo revirou os olhos e voltou a arrumar a cama.

- Vá logo tomar banho porque o primeiro tempo é com o Binns.

Sirius olhou para James e largou o corpo sobre a cama amarrotada.

- Não precisamos da aula dele! – E um travesseiro cobriu-lhe o rosto.

- E _você _ não precisa de mais detenções.

Remus Lupin se tornou extremamente irritante para os ouvidos e pensamentos de Sirius. Sua eterna mania de agir corretamente e seu medo de atropelar regras eram de efeitos eméticos para o estômago do Black.

Os olhos castanhos claros de Remus eram enjoativos e sua voz estridente. Estava cansado de ouvi-lo. Cansado de vê-lo. Cansado da existência do amigo.

- Como você é chato, Moony.

A voz saltou-lhe pela boca rouca – por assim ser e por causa dos poucos minutos acordados.

Sentiu o olhar de James sobre si, mas não se importou.

- Vá logo, Pads – pediu o mesmo com toda a educação, autoritariamente, que lhe escapava devido à intimidade com Sirius.

A água descia pelo corpo como forma de caminho já traçado. Havia poucas provas visíveis dos acontecimentos da noite anterior. Nada que não pudesse ser escondido pelo uniforme que usava incompleto.

Mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto sentia o toque destemido da água quente. Cerrou os olhos, abaixou a cabeça, apoiou as mãos sobre os azulejos brancos e intensificou os jatos d'água.

Eles massagearam os músculos de suas costas largas, para relaxar. Toques contínuos, saudáveis, exorbitantes, macios...

As mãos i _dela_ /i eram macias. Muito macias. Os dedos escorregavam feito óleo quando o tocou pela primeira vez. Uma carne estranha sobre a sua.

_- Algum problema, Black?_

_Ele cumpria detenção e ela o supervisionava._

_Estava sentada em uma cadeira próxima aos livros que ele deveria ordenar. Mantinha uma perna passada sobre a outra, o pés suspenso a balançar no ar. Um livro grosso que ele desconhecia sobre as coxas e um pedaço de pergaminho apoiado sobre este. Fazia incessantes anotações._

_- Nenhum, Noir._

_Os olhos castanhos platinados desviaram a atenção das anotações para ele, e apenas sorriu._

_Sempre assim, em dúvidas, um gesto simples e maleável. Doce._

_- Por quê?! – Atreveu-se perguntar, parando o trabalho de martírio._

_- Por nada – disse entre o sorriso. – Apenas achei que você tinha se machucado._

_- Não há nada para se preocupar – agarrou a mão esquerda, examinando-a por alguns instantes._

_Era boa a idéia de que ela estava preocupada com ele. Agradava-lhe os ânimos e os sentidos._

_Não pôde perceber a aproximação da jovem. Quando retirou os olhos da palma da mão, ela já estava lá, à sua frente, de joelhos apoiados no chão e com o rosto iluminado._

_- Parece que entrou um estrepe aí._

_Pouco se importava com o estrepe em sua mão. Pouco se importava com os livros que teria de ordenar. Não se importava mais com o tempo que levaria. E pouco importava como o cabelo estava preso em um coque e como a franja caía-lhe pelos olhos enquanto uma pequena porção desta ficava atrás das orelhas._

_Detalhes, apenas._

_Ela irradiava paz – e ele se sentia anestesiado diante do mais simples risco de sorriso da morena._

_- Eu posso tentar tirar, se você quiser. Mas acho que pode doer um pouco._

_Ela o fitou com os olhos a brilharem._

_Ela o desejava; ele podia sentir – mas não podia consentir. Seria fácil demais._

_- Não precisa. Está tudo bem._

_Não. Ela não o queria. Era assim com todo mundo; educada, simpática, altruísta._

_A morena se levantou após dizer algum "Tudo bem" com um sorriso ainda preso aos lábios, e sentou-se na cadeira. Aquele ato mostrava o quanto equivocado se encontrava diante do que acreditava que ela sentia por ele._

_Quando entenderia de uma vez que ela era o desejo pecaminoso de sua fraca carne?!_

_Tentou continuar a trabalhar, mas a sensação de tê-la tocando-lhe por alguns minutos o incomodava muito. Pousou os olhos sobre ela, que passava a pena pelo queixo, absorta._

_- Ai! - Fingiu a dor na palma da mão e obteve o resultado que queria._

_Ela foi até ele._

_- Largue a mão de ser teimoso, Black. Eu posso tirar isso daí em alguns segundos!_

_Não queria segundos. Exigia minutos, horas, tempos de uma vida completa para que ela o tocasse._

_Apenas estendeu a mão. Não se importava com os dedos delicados e com as unhas compridas, até as pontas destes, cobertas por esmalte claro. Tampouco lhe chamava a atenção o anel dourado com uma pedra branca brilhante no anelar esquerdo._

_Segundos mínimos se passaram quando um pequeno pedaço de madeira foi mostrado diante de seus olhos._

_- Nem doeu, não é mesmo?!_

_Ela sorria, com os dentes brancos a mostra._

_- Não. Você o fez muito bem._

_- Obrigada – as bochechas ruborizaram._

_Ele retirou a mão de sobre as delas em um ato vergonhoso._

_Ela ainda ficou sentada diante dele, tímida._

_- Suas mãos são calejadas._

_Sim, eram – e este era o motivo de envergonhar-se dela tê-las tocado._

_- É por causa do quadribol._

_Por quê, Merlin?! Por que a colocara em seu caminho se não podia agarrá-la contra a parede em uma tentativa cega de tocá-la por inteiro?! Por que seu amigo a encontrara antes?!_

_A voz falhava-lhe e saía mais rouca que o normal. Não estava tímido, mas ficou quando sentiu os dedos deslizarem pelos calos. Os dedos dela fazendo movimentos circulares sobre a palma recém-ferida; e suas entranhas lhe trazendo desconforto._

_Os músculos do braço, por inteiro, relaxaram-se de tal modo que esqueceu o cavalheirismo e deixou o peso do membro pesar sobre as pernas dela._

_A junção das coxas encoberta pelos tecidos da saia e das meias. O máximo que chegaria a sentir da fresca carne que atiçava os sentidos mais lascivos e adormecidos que seus impulsos ainda tinham._

_Mãos, dedos, tudo era macio. O toque, os movimentos, a atenção. Tudo o que ele teria dela, até ali. O fastígio da aproximação dos dois._

_- Desculpe – disse após algum tempo e largou a mão dele. Levantou-se tão rapidamente quanto começou a falar._

_- O Potter vai ser liberado em cinco minutos. Ele está no terceiro andar com o McGregory. Você pode ir até lá._

_- O.k._

_Levantou-se do chão, pegou a blusa de frio e jogou-a pelo ombro. Agarrou a gravata sobre um livro velho e pô-la envolta do pescoço. Caminhou até a porta, abriu-a, mas não a atravessou. Respirou fundo e voltou alguns passos._

_Ela ainda não era de seu amigo – e ele era Sirius Black._

_- Posso mesmo ir?!_

_- Já não o disse que sim?!_

_Não estava sendo irônica e tampouco grosseira. Sempre amável._

_- Você quer que eu vá?_

_A sua voz rouca agora era a demonstração mais concreta do que ela teria das verdadeiras intenções do maroto – caso permitisse que assim ele se fizesse._

_- Eu já aquiesci o ato, Black._

_Ela se virou para pegar sua capa e livro quando sentiu a aproximação rápida do moreno._

_- Então te vejo amanhã – e depositou sobre as bochechas com leves sardas um beijo estalado -, de manhã._

_Não a encontrou na manhã seguinte. _

Sirius adentrou a sala de História da Magia com os passos pesados.

Sua mente já tinha todo o lugar desenhado. As cadeiras, as suas mesas, a mesa do professor, o fantasma que era o professor... e a cadeira da frente.

Há alguns meses que nada o prendia na realidade. As aulas eram cansativas e as provas continham espaços em demasia para suas respostas.

Ele largou o corpo sobre uma cadeira ao fundo.

- Parece que você não mantém mais o mesmo rigor físico, Padfoot.

A voz masculina que ele não agüentava mais ouvir ecoara ao seu lado. Sirius bufou enquanto apoiava o cotovelo sobre a mesa de madeira para deixar o peso da cabeça sobre a mão.

Olhos azuis acinzentados. Ultimamente, mais cinzas que qualquer outra cor. Eles fitaram de soslaio a figura magricela do amigo inteligente que tanto lhe incomodava nas atuais conjunturas.

James, sentado à sua frente, riu – e Peter, para não se mostrar alheio ao que acontecia, fez o mesmo.

- Bem que você gostaria, não é mesmo Moony?!

O som ríspido atravessara-lhe a garganta por impulso único – e as risadas pararam.

- Alguém está de mau-humor...

- Não estou de mau-humor. – O tom seco, rasgado.

O olhar significativo trocado entre James e Remus incomodou Sirius ainda mais.

Seres apaixonados entristecem a essência conquistadora dos verdadeiros amantes das mulheres.

Há algum tempo que a sala de Binns deixara de ser a sala de História da Magia. Fora ali que ele a encontrou depois de seis anos estudando no mesmo castelo.

* * *

n/a: Eis o primeiro capítulo de alguns.

Bem, essa fic é praticamente um drama psicológico – as frustrações de Sirius -, então, os próximos capítulos são bem narrativos, mas depois eu torno tudo uma narração gostosa com ações (espero!)

Espero que tenham gostado da leitura e, mais uma vez – como sempre será, espero! -, quero agradecer à Morgana Onírica pela linda betagem que ela fez e por toda a ajuda que ela tem me dado. Obrigada por todo o suporte, querida!

Noah Black


	2. Mudança de Aroma

Capítulo 2º - Mudança de Aroma.

_ Eras pálida. E os cabelos,  
Aéreos, soltos novelos,  
Sobre as espáduas caíam . . ."_

_(Machado de Assis, "Vísio") _

_Os marotos entraram atrasados na aula do Binns. Sirius mantinha um sorriso travesso aos lábios enquanto Remus estava vermelho devido à corrida. James segurava a gargalhada e Peter roia as unhas como demonstração clara de seu desespero._

_- Sorte de vocês que a aula ainda não começou, senhores Potter, Black, Lupin e Pettigrew._

_O Professor Slughorn passou por eles e deu uma piscadela. Ele, por mais que não admitisse publicamente, adorava as travessuras dos quatro – ou três._

_- Se ela aparecer por aqui, falarei que você a procura._

_- Obrigado, Professor Binns._

_O gordo moveu-se até a porta e abriu-a._

_- Muito bem, alinhem-se com seus parceiros para podermos começar a prova._

_Sirius abriu um largo sorriso. História da Magia era fácil demais para a mente que arquitetava planos compulsoriamente e sem escrúpulos. Peter estava sentado ao seu lado – típico dele._

_Dependendo da matéria, ele alternava o par. Se fosse transfiguração, sentava-se com James, mas se a aula era de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, era ao lado de Remus que ele se colocava._

_O pergaminho de quatro metros apareceu diante de sua visão. Um sorriso ladino britou-lhe aos lábios e a pena já roçava o queixo do adolescente. Fácil. Fácil demais._

_Em uma das primeiras cadeiras, estava o Ranhoso, com a cabeça muito próxima ao pergaminho e com a pena a correr o papel muito rapidamente. Sirius riu. A estranheza personificada estava praticamente suando e, talvez, os cabelos estivessem a engordurar a prova._

_- Pare de rir, senhor Black!!!_

_A voz enguiçada no professor propagou-se pela sala e fez ao pequeno Peter estremecer._

_- Desculpe professor. Mas diante da carga horária de estudos diários que eu me submeti, estou realmente achando a prova fácil._

_Mentira – da mais suja. Sirius Black não estudava – para quê estudar se já sabia tudo?!_

_Olhares significativos foram lançados para o galanteador de Hogwarts. Não, a prova de Binns estava longe de ser fácil e o próprio Sirius sabia – assim como o professor._

_- Muito bom saber que a prova está fácil para o senhor, senhor Black, porque fiz esta com este objetivo._

_O jovem riu constrangido. Pulara a primeira e a segunda questão por não ter nem idéia do que perguntavam e Peter estava realmente nervoso. Olhou para frente e viu como a pena de Remus escrevia rápido sobre o pergaminho._

_Se tivesse escutado às recomendações do lobisomem talvez soubesse do que se tratava a guerra de ascensão de Fredney Hunganarm._

_Tudo o que se ouvia no recinto eram os sons das pontas das penas riscando incessantemente os pergaminhos. Som que parou quando se pôde ouvir o ranger da porta. Esta abriu pouco; o suficiente para um corpo magro passar, e uma cabecinha apareceu por ela._

_- Mademoiselle __Noir_

_O professor "voou" até a cabecinha agora ruborizada._

_- Desculpe o atraso, Professor Binns..._

_- Imagine! – O professor fez a porta abrir-se por inteira, mas a figura feminina não era visível. Ela manteve-se para fora da sala. – Devo presumir que o Professor Slughorn a encontrou pelo corredor._

_- Bem, sim, mas eu entenderei se o senhor se recusar..._

_- Imagine, mademoiselle._

_A voz que ele escutava era serena e um pouco erudita; calma e firme._

_- Entre sim?!_

_Os olhos dele saíram do pergaminho para observar quem atrapalhou a prova._

_- Ele esteve procurando-a desde o outro tempo pelo castelo inteiro – informou o professor, o que causou a vermelhidão no rosto da castanha._

_Os cabelos estavam presos pela metade e parte da franja caía-lhe pelo rosto. As sardas espalhadas pelas bochechas ressaltaram com a vergonha tímida da garota._

_- Desculpe, professor, não queria atrapalhar..._

_- Não, não se preocupe._

_Ela passou por eles. Os olhos ainda mais azuis que cinzentos prenderam-se no meio sorriso que ela se esforçava para agradar ao fantasma._

_Seu andar emanava um cheiro único; cheiro de pitanga. Ele tragou aquilo como se fosse à única fragrância que suas narinas fossem dignas de sentirem; como se seu ser dependesse dela para simplesmente existir._

_Sentiu todos os músculos relaxarem e a pena deslizou entre seus dedos. Os olhos presos ao andar donaire quando viu um aceno._

_Seria para ele?! O coração disparou só com a pequena possibilidade. O rosto ganhou cor e até uma breve noção do que poderia ser a guerra de ascensão do sujeito lá na primeira questão apareceu-lhe à mente._

_Viu um sorriso... O Sorriso. Ainda tímido, simplista, quase como a prova que faltava para culpar o réu devidamente. Um sorriso branco e os lábios delineados contornando-o. Sorria a ele?!_

_Retribuiu, mas arrependeu-se._

_- Oi, Remus._

_A voz feminina soara fraca o bastante para que apenas Remus a escutasse – mas Sirius ouviu._

_Observou o amigo desviar a cabeça do pergaminho e, ruborizado levemente, acenou de volta e falou um "oi" inaudível._

_A garota andou por entre as mesas sem fazer ruído algum e pôs-se a frente do professor._

_- Importa-se em fazer a prova com o senhor Snape?_

_O nome pronunciou-se pela sala e todos olharam – principalmente ele. Viu-a sentar-se ao lado da pessoa de cabelos oleosos. Snape esboçou um sorriso – o que era o fato do ano. Ele jamais sorria._

_Fez leitura labial e deduziu que ela lhe cumprimentara e ele fez o mesmo. Não, algo estava errado. Ranhoso não desejava "bom dia". Aliás, ninguém socializava-se com ele._

_Voltou os olhos para o pergaminho quando notou que a garota fez o mesmo após puxar a cadeira para mais perto do Slytherin._

_Passados alguns minutos, a garota levantou-se e entregou ao Binns o pergaminho._

_- Muito bem, mademoiselle Noir e senhor Snape – o professor analisava a prova. – Vejo que há muitas respostas concisas. Gosto disso – e acrescentou ao ainda os ver parados à sua frente. – Não há necessidade de esperarem pelo horário certo; podem sair._

_Os dois passaram silenciosos pelas mesas e ele observou-os – e pôde notar que o amigo fazia o mesmo._

_Olhou pela sala e constatou que já havia saído com todas as garotas do seu ano. Pronto, já tinha uma nova companhia em mente – e não gostou do modo animado como ela agarrou-se ao braço nojento de Snape._

_Conhecia a todos os exemplos femininos de Hogwarts; como não a vira antes?! Seria ela uma Lily Evans da vida que só pensava em estudar?! Não! Até mesmo a amada de James se socializava e tinha uma certa reputação._

_O que uma corvinal fazia ali?! Nenhum professor permitia a reposição de provas – ainda mais em horários de outras turmas!_

_Absorto, ele não percebeu quando Peter puxou o pergaminho e a pena para si. Não se importou. Caso viesse com alguma nota baixa, isso não afetaria em nada sua excelente média._

_No fim, tudo deu certo. E algo impressionante aconteceu. O que James, Sirius e Remus julgavam impossível de acontecer aconteceu. Peter sabia as respostas das perguntas – realmente!_

_Por acaso ele andou estudando?!_

_Demorou para arrumar suas coisas quando, enfim, percebeu que ficara sozinho na sala. No mínimo James avistou a Evans no corredor e levou os outros marotos junto com ele, para ter provas do tapa dela. Como se alguém duvidasse deste fato já quotidiano._

_Jogou a mochila pelas costas quando notou a sala. Não sabia o quê, mas algo estava diferente. As janelas pareciam mais largas agora e a luminosidade parecia ter aumentado. Mas não, não era ainda isso que estava mais diferente. Era algo no ar._

_Este estava mais leve e deixara de cheirar a mofo. Um aroma gostoso, diferenciado pela composição única._

_Sentiu um arrepio nascido no meio da coluna e fechou os olhos para sorver da nova sensação._

_Saiu da sala ainda sentindo plumas sob os pés quando visualizou a cena. Não, não se importou com o sermão em alto e bom som que Evans aplicava em seu amigo e tampouco nos pedidos de desculpa que Peter dava – quase ajoelhado e com as mãos juntas - em nome de James._

_A garota estava à frente de Snape e ele sorria com o canto dos lábios. Os olhos negros postos sobre um livro de capa de mesma cor e ela rindo de algo, tímida. Seria Snape capaz de cantá-la?!_

_Passando por Remus, ele aproximou-se dos dois._

_- Então eu te vejo depois do almoço?!_

_Como achava repugnante a voz daquele ser de cabelo seboso! Era fria e ainda grossa._

_- Sim._

_A voz dela, suave, anestesiante._

_- Não esqueça – e o moreno já estava a dar o primeiro passo quando desistiu._

_- E alguma vez eu já esqueci?!_

_As idéias trasbordaram dentro de sua cabeça. Por que eles iriam encontrar-se depois do almoço?! Eles estavam juntos?! Ele tinha um caso com uma mulher?! Ela, principalmente, estava com ele?!_

_Imaginou os dois beijando-se sobre a árvore em que os marotos se sentavam e não gostou. Além de nojento, era inviável!_

_Ela era toda limpa e educada e delicada... e os adjetivos vinham aos poucos a cabeça._

_Odiou o dia em ela fora posta longe de seu alcance. _

O cheiro de pitanga impregnou-se na sala. Não sabia julgar se gostava daquilo ou não. O tanto que já vira, o tanto que pensava... as alucinações que tinha eram com ela.

Ainda faltava muito para o término da aula e ele sentia o coração bater estranho. Sempre tinha aquela sensação quando estava preso ao martírio da aula de História. A idéia fixa de que a qualquer instante a porta se abriria e só haveria o ranger desta por causa da força inicial dispersava-o das explicações.

Olhou para Remus. Ele não estava aflito como ele estava; então não era digno dela. Sirius mal conseguia conter a perna, que balançava involuntariamente debaixo da mesa, na esperança dela atravessar a sala. E ele, cordialmente, empurraria Peter da cadeira para que, assim, ela sentasse ao seu lado.

Remus nem olhava para a porta. Estava preso nas palavras sem importâncias de Binns como se ele fosse algum espécime de profeta ancião.

Ele não.

Sua mente estava lá fora, em alguma outra sala onde havia uma garota sentada, com os pés apoiados só com as pontas sobre o chão, pois gostava de ter os joelhos perto da mesa.

A perdição, em sua nobre opinião.

- Vou estudar com a Lily hoje.

Claro que ouvia ao James muito antes disso. Por mais que seu interesse naquele semestre tenha sido outro daquele que o amigo falava, ele não largaria James.

_ James _não.

- E ela por acaso está ciente desta parte dos estudos dela?!

Uma sobrancelha arqueada e os olhos sorrateiros a mirar a figura juvenil ao seu lado. Nos lábios, um sorriso indecifrável.

- Incrivelmente ela não teve escapatória.

O rosto virou-se para James em um ato involuntário e de sua garganta saiu uma clara expressão de descrença.

- Exatamente, caro Padfoot.

Era visível o tilintar do brilho excessivo dentro da íris do amigo e seu sorriso de felicidade. Nem mesmo o próprio acreditava no que acontecera.

- Sabia que um dia ela cederia.

- Ela o chamou para fazer companhia?!

- Padfoot! – A voz alterara. - Estamos falando da minha Lily. De _Lily Evans_. A única atitude dela para comigo feita de bom agrado e por vontade própria da mesma é o tapa que levo na cara todo dia.

- Ainda bem que as razões estão com você por enquanto. Porque, na minha sincera opinião, comecei acreditar que você era meio masoquista – e ela sádica.

O seu tom era sério e irônico – e o amigo bem sabia disso -, mas não tinha tantas certezas se falava da relação estranha entre aqueles dois. Não seria ele, por acaso, um masoquista?! Desejar a garota que seu amigo era apaixonado?!

Ou seria ele sádico?

Riu entre os dentes com o próprio pensamento. Claro que seria prazeroso pensar que se divertia com as tentativas de Remus e com as negações dela. Entretanto, aquilo simplesmente não acontecia.

Não acontecia a ninguém. Aos corredores, nas poucas vezes que a via, trazia sempre consigo alguém – e na maioria destas poucas vezes, homens.

O que eles tanto conversavam? Por que não poderia ser ele quem ela permitia segurar os livros ou apenas lhe fazer companhia?!

Amassou parte do pedaço de pergaminho entre os dedos. Remus cumprimentava-a nos corredores. Remus dava-lhe beijos nas têmporas. Remus ficava perto dela... Nunca ele.

Era masoquista.

Remus sabia sobre particularidades dela. Ele sabia como ela gostava do suco de abóbora. Ele sabia o que ela achava das flores que nasciam no inverno próximas ao lago. Ele sabia sobre ela. Ele sabia... Sempre ele. Ele! Ele! i ELE/i

- Senhor Black!!!

A voz estagnada do professor entrou pelos seus ouvidos. Não sabia por quanto tempo ficara imerso em seus pensamentos corrosivos. Teria o professor os escutado?! A respiração estava dificultada por algo que desconhecia. Sentia como se o ar não o satisfizesse. As veias nas mãos estavam saltadas.

- Espero que tenha uma boa desculpa desta vez para o que fez!

O que teria feito?! Olhou em volta e percebeu. Não só o rosto de James como suas vestes estavam encobertas por manchas pretas brilhantes. Voltou os olhos para si e também viu a mesma tinta ali. Pousou os olhos sobre a cara pálida de Remus. Ele também.

- Foi um descontrole, professor. Desculpe.

A voz não tinha o até então eterno tom de deboche. Estava grave, fria, preocupada.

- Desculpas aceitas. Detenção na próxima sexta. Falarei com a professora McGonagall.

Apenas aquiesceu a decisão do docente com cabeça.

- Vão se lavar, sim?!

Os três saíram – Peter estava na ala hospitalar com congestão devido à quantidade absurda de balinhas de coco que comera na noite anterior.

- O que aconteceu, Pads?!

A garganta fechou-se por alguns segundos. As pupilas dilataram-se. Engoliu seco. Tinha vontade de ajuntar os dedos envolta do pescoço de quem lhe dirigia a palavra e acabar, de vez, com todas as agulhadas em sua cabeça.

Tinha vontade crescente... Mas não o fez. Não podia. Remus era seu amigo, grande amigo. A personificação do grande elo que eles criaram entre eles mesmos. O irmão que escolhera ter.

_ Irmão_.

- Sirius?!

- Eu não sei – _mentiu_. A voz quase nem soara.

- Em que você estava pensando? Era algum tipo de emoção forte?

Remus perguntava, claramente preocupado com o amigo. Então por que não conseguia mais fazer o mesmo?! Por que não conseguia se importar mais com ele...?

Sirius sentou em um vaso sanitário enquanto levava as mãos entre os cabelos, no topo da cabeça. James encarava-o daquela maneira que não gostava. Mas Remus ainda estava preocupado. Abaixou-se para ficar a altura dos olhos de Sirius e, com a mão no queixo do animago, fez-lo olhar paras as suas órbitas castanhas.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa ontem à noite?

_ Aconteceu, porra_. O pensamento explodiu em sua cabeça. _Aconteceu que eu fiquei louco só em pensar que você terá Francine com você na sua vida, e eu não. Que por causa da sua existência eu não posso transar com ela; não posso beijá-la..._

_Aconteceu que eu não consigo parar de pensar na garota que você está apaixonado desde o terceiro ano. Que ela simplesmente instiga alguma coisa em mim que eu não tenho idéia alguma do que venha a ser. Que eu mantenho comigo o cheiro dela. _

Mas nada foi dito. Tudo ficou guardado em alguma parte de sua cabeça que incomodava.

- Não.

Mentiu.

Os olhos de James eram feras noturnas esperando para atacar quando a presa estivesse venerável demais – e ele já se sentia assim.


	3. Devaneio

Capítulo 3º - Devaneio.

"_De repente do riso fez-se o pranto  
Silencioso e branco como a bruma  
E das bocas unidas fez-se a espuma  
E das mãos espalmadas fez-se o espanto."_

_(Vinícius de Morais, "Soneto da Separação")_

- Que cara mais deprimente, Pads. Nem parece que você está vivendo uma sexta-feira.

Talvez se James ficasse quieto não teria recebido em sua cabeça um livro grosso, pesado e de folhas amarelas como característica própria – também nomeado _Estudo dos Animais Sulistas_.

- Ele ainda está pra baixo?!

O primogênito dos Black apenas virou os olhos para encarar Remus. O amigo estava apenas coberto pela toalha de banho e com os cabelos desgrenhados e molhados. Pingavam no chão.

Bem sabia aonde Remus iria. Bem sabia aonde ele mesmo iria. Os dois indo para lugares errados.

- Qual é, Padfoot! É a detenção desta semana!

O peso do corpo de James caiu sobre as costas do moreno – que parecia ter morrido e sido esquecido ali na cama. Apesar do gemido em prol da respiração cortada por segundos quase cruciais, Sirius não se movimentou.

Pensava.

Se a porcaria daquele tinteiro explodiu fora por causa única de Remus. Remus deveria ir à detenção enquanto ele deveria sair para encontrá-_la_.

_Ela_.

Aquilo já estava ficando ridículo demais. Ela nem era bonita assim. Não, não era. Era?! Claro que era e sua cabeça, em hipótese alguma, discordaria. Nem o coração, nem os olhos e nem o sangue que percorria o corpo em velocidade estrondosa quando ela mirava o sorriso reluzente concordariam.

_- ... e a Lily chegou e usou aquele velho discurso dela. Quer dizer, ela muda as palavras, mas o contexto é o mesmo. Tá, eu sei que eu faço isso só para irritá-la, mas gente, é o Ranhoso. Como é que eu ia descobrir que ela toma as dores dele também?_

_James falava com tal veemência que Sirius só o escutava atentamente devido às expressões faciais que o amigo de óculos fazia._

_- Achei que depois de sete anos convivendo de uma forma muito estranha com ela, você já soubesse que a sua ruiva é a defensora dos fracos e oprimidos. – Comentou o moreno, abrindo o melhor sorriso para algumas meninas que passavam, encantadas. __  
__Seu charme era indiscutível – e irresistível. No momento em que quisesse, teria qualquer garota de Hogwarts estirada sobre uma cama, em qualquer quarto. __  
__- Eu sei disso! Mas Pads, é o RANHOSO!!! __  
__A indignação do melhor amigo o fez rir e o distraiu. Segundos depois, pôde sentir uma pequena massa corporal antecedida por livros chocar-se ao seu corpo. Em seguida, as dores nas costas devido ao impacto destas com o chão. __  
__Sentando-se, largado, sem qualquer decência, passou a mão pelos cotovelos que também haviam atingido o piso violentamente. Olhou para frente, pronto para ultrajar a criatura que ousara andar num sentido contrário ao dele. __  
__O cérebro humano é uma máquina interessante. Ele é capaz de associar pequenas coisas com lembranças mínimas que já quase foram apagadas ou esquecidas. __  
__Apenas vislumbrou os cachos castanhos à frente dos ombros, por causa do choque de corpos, e o cheiro de pitanga lhe inundou as narinas. Até sentia o gosto. __  
__Num salto, quase como se fosse seu último palpitar, o coração pulsou em seu interior. Sentia o sangue pulsar em vários pontos do corpo, principalmente próximo à garganta. __  
__- Desculpe, Black! __  
__Ao ouvir a voz doce - e agora aflita -, pensou que já não mais conseguiria puxar o ar; coisa que fazia apenas para continuar vivo e poder olhar para ela. __  
__Ela levantou-se em um salto, delicadamente, e começou a puxar para perto de si todos os livros e folhas que haviam caído. Ele fez o mesmo e até pôde sentir as mãos quentes da corvina, o que lhe causou um pequeno arrepio no braço. __  
__- Desculpe, Black...- Os olhos encontraram-se com os seus e o arrepio propagou-se até a espinha. - Obrigada, Remus. __  
__Sirius olhou para uma quinta mão e a reconheceu. Com os olhos, subiu pelo braço, ombro, pescoço e realmente viu a cara bonita do amigo lupino. Engoliu seco. Desgostou quando ela o chamou pelo nome. __  
__- Pardon, Black. __  
__Pedia desculpas como se soubesse o que ele pensara antes de descobrir com quem havia se chocado. __  
__- Tudo bem, Noir. __  
__Por que era tão difícil encontrar voz para o que queria dizer a ela?! Pensaria nesta resposta mais tarde, depois de muito apreciar a voz dela pedir desculpas em sua língua-mãe. __  
__O seu sobrenome, dito pelos lábios tão bem cobertos pela fina camada do cosmético labial cor bege, tomava um leve sotaque francês, porém, quando antecedido por uma palavra dita no idioma, ficava completamente afrancesado. __  
__Como ela falava bonito! __  
__Observou um sorriso ascender na face ligeiramente sardenta. __  
__- Merci, Remus. __  
__Não gostou daquilo. O mesmo sorriso dado a ele, dirigido a outro, mesmo que 'o outro' fosse seu amigo. O sorriso que nascera pelas simples palavras dele, mirando o rosto de um terceiro. __  
__Foi quando sentiu os olhos acinzentarem-se. __  
__- Não por isso, Francine. – E amigo retribuiu o sorriso com um outro, largo. – Precisa de ajuda para levá-los à biblioteca?! __  
__- Não precisa se incomodar. Severus me ajudará. __  
__A educação exalada apenas com palavras e sem alteração de voz... Severus?! Severus era o Ranhoso! Por que ele a ajudaria?! __  
__Mas os pensamentos de Sirius – e talvez os de Remus, devido à sua expressão incompreensível – foram cortados quando um par de pernas passou por eles, rapidamente a ponto de levantar algumas folhas que ainda estavam no chão. __  
__- O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO, POTTER?! __  
__Os três viraram as cabeças e puderam ver a imagem de um Severus Snape suspenso no ar e um James Potter sorrindo do jeito singular que somente ele e seu bando sabiam sorrir. __  
__- Sinceramente, acho que ele não poderá fazer muito por você agora... – Falou Sirius, não sabendo se ria de Snape ou se pulava no pescoço do amigo por atrapalhar o momento. __  
__Ela abaixou a cabeça e entregou todos os livros aos braços de Remus: __  
__- Por favor, Remus, leve-os à biblioteca porque eu tenho que... __  
__Mas jamais terminaria a frase, pois, naquele momento, levantou-se e caminhou em direção a James. __  
__- Eu te ajudo, Moony. – Disse Sirius. __  
__Os dois repartiram a imensa pilha de livros e começaram a caminhar pelos corredores – em silêncio. __  
__- Eu até entendo de uma maneira muito grotesca e de difícil raciocínio a obsessão de alguns por livros, mas igual a esta garota...! – Sirius já sentia os braços dormentes quando, por fim, chegaram ao balcão da biblioteca. __  
__Remus apenas riu. __  
__- O que foi?! – Black continuou. - Nem mesmo você anda com vinte e três livros para cima e para baixo! __  
__- É que, bem, ela é diferente de alguns aqui dentro. __  
__Percebeu a felicidade do amigo em dizer aquilo. __  
__- Não sei... – O moreno assinou um formulário, explicitando estar ciente da devolução dos livros - Sempre achei que James e eu éramos os estranhos aqui. Todo mundo lê neste castelo!!! __  
__- O que é meio estranho, já que este castelo é uma escola. __  
__Eram raras as vezes em que Remus utilizava de seu sarcasmo, mas quando o fazia, Sirius admitia o quão maroto o amigo era. __  
__- Ela dá aulas, Padfoot. __  
__Quem em sã consciência daria aulas?! Já não bastavam as que eles tinham?! __  
__- Ao julgar a sua cara, sei que acha isso um absurdo. – Remus falou. __  
__- E por acaso não é?! __  
__- Não!! __  
__Os olhos castanhos claros de Remus brilharam logo em seguida. Sirius podia ver de onde surgiam os pontinhos reluzentes dentro de suas íris; vinham de se interior. A pele de Moony fez-se levemente avermelhada e fio de sorriso envergonhado surgiu. __  
__- Ela gosta de ajudar, Pads. Só isso. __  
__Respirou fundo tentando assimilar o que o amigo estava falando, porém, não gostava do que o corpo dele lhe dizia. __  
__Falava em palavras claras que o coração só batia por causa da francesinha. E ele não gostou. __  
__- Por que tenho a sensação que há algo a mais sobre ela que você não nos contou?! __  
__Queria-a desde então._

Lembrar do dia em que a presença de Remus passou a ser um fardo para si era desgastante. A rapidez com a qual ele lhe falava sobre a castanha e de como se conheceram incomodava os ânimos de Sirius.  
Era a primeira vez em que o sentimento traiçoeiro se acomodava em sua cabeça.  
Caminhava pelos corredores escuros até a sala do professor com os passos pesados. Passou por um dos tantos retratos de Hogwarts e ouviu o comentário de um bruxo pintado. Sirius parecia um vilão minimalista em suas expressões dava impressão de estar sedento por vingança. Mas não queria vingança; queria, de certa forma, causa dor.  
- Entre logo, Black.  
O espectro sem expressões faciais adentrou o recinto devagar, deixando com que a voz do professor animasse-lhe o humor.  
- Dê-me sua varinha e qualquer outra coisa que você possa ter enfeitiçado!  
Mas ele nada continha consigo. Esquecera de tudo no dormitório enquanto sentia raiva de Remus por passar colônia para vê-la.  
Explicou-se, então, o que teria de ser feito. Ouviu a todas as instruções atentamente, sem ao menos tentar dissuadir o docente. Terminaria tudo aquilo rapidamente, pois bem sabia aonde iria depois.

* * *

A sofreguidão que sua boca tocava sobre o colo dela não era exasperada, mas necessitada. Correr os dedos pela curva de suas costas era sentir entre as grandes mãos a delicadeza escondida por baixo das vestes de colegial.  
Subia pelo pescoço, vendo-a pender a cabeça para trás e deixar escapar entre a garganta um gemido mínimo. As mãos pequenas segurando em seus ombros, largos, e ele a saborear-se com o gosto adocicado da dona.  
Os joelhos postos um ao lado do outro, os seios aproximando e roçando-se sobre o peito desnudo dele. A respiração ofegante. O ápice de toda a luxúria que conseguia ter dentro de si.  
A cada toque dela, tímido, receoso, em suas costas, sentia os músculos arderem em brasa. Sentia dentro de si cavalos a correr desesperado, querendo espalhar aquela mínima sensação pelo corpo todo.  
As bocas grudadas, ávidas, desejosas, exigindo o gosto quente uma da outra; sendo cobiçadas pela busca incessante das línguas. Trilhou beijos ferozes até a orelha e apenas deixou escapar um breve sussurro, som misturado ao timbre de sua voz, rouca e grave, com um toque sensual misturado ao eterno instinto sedutor.  
Ele a desejava, devorava-a com as mãos, com a boca. Queria mais dela. Queria poder mais que apenas a tocar e beijar sem pudor algum.  
Ele já bem sabia o que era: adorava-a em sua exatidão literária. Ele a venerava.  
A pele branca lhe dava o prazer do toque íntimo com a boca, enquanto a dona ria com os arrepios e cosquinhas que ele fazia. Subia pela extensão morna das costas, aos poucos, sem pressa, degustando cada centímetro que tanto desejara. Quando tocou o pescoço, estremeceu e deixou outro riso ecoar-se.  
- Eu quero afogar-me em sua boca. – Disse e, assim, a castanha virou-se para ele de frente, encarando os olhos que a possuíam sem consentimento. Fitaram um ao outro por alguns segundos e, então, ele abocanhou a vermelhidão que eram seus lábios.  
Um beijo sôfrego, quente, devorador. A língua dele dentro da boca virgem, fazendo o máximo que ela podia para saciar a vontade descontrolada de seu dono. O batom manchando seus rostos, as mãos passeando por suas curvas como se elas já não tivessem explorado cada uma o bastante. O desejo dele na voracidade de seus atos.  
Sim, amava-a e não negava. 

Acordou embevecido. Tateou a mão grande pela cama e sentiu o pulso de um ser feminino. Queria olhar, vem quem era e deixar sua mente deleitar-se com aquele prazer saciado da carne que tanto cobiçava.  
Mas não olhou.  
Era melhor imaginar a doçura da francesa e acreditar consigo de que a teve naquela noite a virar a cabeça em um breve movimento e acabar com todos os seus delírios.  
Que vivesse daquela singular ilusão!  
Viu, durante toda a necessidade carnal, as longas madeixas castanhas grudando a pele que já brilhava em fastígio (?) desejo. Sentiu em seus toques morosos as sardas que se fazem tímidas no rosto. Saboreou a tepidez de sua língua, em constante contato com a sua, mortificando tal ato como profano.  
Corrompera a pureza da garota que lhe atiçava as veias.  
Viveria em seu próprio devaneio, acreditando ter amado uma vez em lençóis de seda à champanhe.  
Sem olhar, esticou dois dedos, criando um toque mínimo que antes não havia. Arrependera-se. Com a ponta dos dedos, seu riso fora trocado por um choro preso em algum lugar. Engoliu seco. As unhas compridas demais desanuviaram sua felicidade em instantes rápidos.  
Não olhou. Já sabia. Não a tinha deitada ao seu lado.  
Levantou sem expressão alguma. Talvez o canto de seus lábios estivesse mais caído, e seu estômago mais encolhido, mas jamais saberia responder isso a si mesmo com certeza. Nem tinha muita idéia se respirava porque precisava ou porque ainda não deveria morrer.  
Deixou-a sozinha. Cabelos negros. Tão negros quanto os seus.

Caminhou pelos corredores, de forma imperceptível para os quadros fofoqueiros. Pensava em Remus e onde ele estaria agora. Já teria voltado para o dormitório?! Parou de andar por um instante. E se fosse atrás deles?!  
A idéia era boa, se não fosse pelo pequeno detalhe de James estar com o Mapa dos Marotos. Mas quem se importava?! Ele estava sozinho e solto por Hogwarts e ninguém aparentava se importar com a sua presença. Iria atrás deles. Precisava vê-los juntos.  
A cada porta entreaberta que encontrava, abria e metia a cabeça para dentro. Mas em todas, não havia ninguém. Só havia um lugar para espiar ainda: o jardim. Queria descartar a opção quando levou em consideração o... Remus.  
Engoliu seco.  
Sua cabeça já havia desvinculado o jovem licantropo. Não podia ser! Aquilo todo era mais perda total de sanidade: era tortura! Remus era seu amigo. Claro que era. Podia sentir isso!  
Passou a mão pelo rosto e, em seguida, nos cabelos. Estava mais que desesperado. O que aquela garota fizera com ele em tão pouco tempo? Conhecia a Remus muito mais do que ela, conhecia como o garoto pensava e agia, os seus ideais e suas aversões. O que sabia dela? Que era doce, meiga e afável? Que era querida por toda a Hogwarts e que era a boa samaritana dos alunos que não entendiam as matérias e morriam de medo dos professores?! Que tinha os cabelos mais cheirosos que já sentira, a pele mais aromática, o sorriso mais branco e todas aquelas outras características que antes passavam despercebidas pelos seus olhos?!  
Motivos demais, Black pensou. Tentou se acalmar. Não colocaria em jogo uma amizade por causa de um fetiche qualquer, certo? Mas se era um fetiche qualquer, porque estava impregnado em sua cabeça assim como nos pêlos que nasciam por toda a extensão do corpo?  
Preferiu voltar para a torre de Gryffindor. Ao dormir, os pensamentos esvair-se-iam – pelo menos assim desejava.  
Tentou fazer o mínimo de barulho possível quando adentrou ao dormitório. Viu James estirado sobre a cama como se os limites desta fossem inexistentes e Peter roncando – antes isso do que as flatulências. E, para sua surpresa, Remus dormia encolhido sobre as cobertas com um sorriso no rosto.  
Algo havia acontecido.


End file.
